1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to valves for use in high temperature gas service, and more particularly to slide valves for use in low pressure and high temperature gas flow applications.
2. The Prior Art
There are many industrial operations which involve transfer of large volumes of low pressure gas at high temperature. The use of butterfly type valves is common in such service, and is satisfactory to varying degrees. However, butterfly valves are subject to rather high leakage rates, such as 5 to 15 percent.
Slide valves have been used in various industrial applications, but have usually been less than satisfactory for various reasons.
A slide valve having a slide plate with an opening therethrough is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 688,725.
There has been a continuing need for a slide valve which can be used in high temperature gas service and which is easily serviced in the field. Such a valve is provided by this invention.